Tales of the mini medic
by XspriteyX
Summary: This was written based on a challenge by Carlough, it stars Sparkling Ratchet enjoy ;


_This is a present for my kinda-but-not beta Carlough Thanx for all your help! :)_

_Oh and as I said before we know I don't own transformers or the awesome G1 charries wouldn't have died, Enjoy the story!_

She had hated him, hated him with a vengeance. Why you ask? Simple. It was Crossfire's fault that all this happened. An explanation? OK sure let's start before the beginning when Cybertron was still in the years of the Golden age...

Crossfire vented deeply looking at the destruction littered around his pedes and amongst those of his fellow Decepticons. The bodies scattered the dock, many mechs and femmes piled about in the debris, neutrals the lot of them. He walked through the damage thoughts swarming his processor the most prominent being _"Three quarters of femmes are neutrals and if we continue like this then the best bearers for sparklings will all be extinguished." _And what many of his fellow warriors didn't know was for Crossfire that was a major problem.

He like his Creator before him wished to uphold tradition and produce an heir without the aid of Vector Sigma, but with the war stirring up and sides being chosen the chance of doing that was slipping further and further out of his reach.

No.

He would not allow that to pass by him. He would produce an heir and he will have a femme be the one to bear it. Whether she be Decepticon, neutral or Autobot. He will select a strong mate starting now.

* * *

Livewire cursed more obscenities glaring at the wall across from the berth she was sat on. Halfway through her pregnancy stages she was still no happier then when that cursed Crossfire captured and bonded with her. In her rage she'd destroyed his quarters twenty seven times now, yet the stubborn mech ignored her behaviour and treated her somewhat civilly.

Oh don't misjudge her, she was by no means a soft femme. In fact many a times her friends had always said she was as devious as the new Decepticon leader Megatron himself.

That was not to long ago back in the days when she was blissfully neutral.

Working at Rerun's energon bar, serving Dial and Corkscrew energon on the house because those two idiots gambled their credits away again. Listening to Sonar chat away about the latest gossip from the rumours of a war starting to the latest bonded pair, just a normal orn like any other.

Then _he _waltzed in.

The black seeker with green crosses on his wings arrogant air all around him, Decepticon insignia on his shoulders for all the world to see.

Still it was a neutral city and like she was supposed to Livewire served him energon when he requested it. She tried ignoring his burning stare thinking that he was like all the other mechs who thought they could lay a servo on her, she was not vain though. But she knew mechs often ogled her frame from her white helm, chassis and arms to her pink hands, waist and pedes. Having said that she wasn't called Livewire for nothing "Ay buddy eyes up or find something else to stare at!"

The mech hadn't even seem bothered at being caught, in fact he leaned on the bar closer to her "How can I when you intrigue me so?"

She crossed her arms glaring "Nice. Think of that one by yourself? Listen to me fly boy If I took up every offer sent my way I'd be neck deep in bots, so what makes you so special?"

He seemed amused at her verbal rebut "My shining personality."

She was about to retort when two mechs in the corner started brawling, Crossfire watched the femme to see what she would do. Livewire glared at the mechs pulling a wrench from subspace, with deadly aim she launched at them hitting both their helms activating a magnetic pulse in her hand retrieving the wrench almost instantaneously. The two mechs held their helms groaning, rubbing the dents. "I've told you two before If you're gonna brawl get the slag out of the bar before you do so!"

The mech that started it sat up "But he started it!"

She narrowed her optics brandishing the wrench again "What was that?"

The two mechs scampered outside, the other patrons ignoring this behaviour as normal continued drinking.

That perked Crossfire's interest "Tough and unique. I like you."

She pointed the wrench at him "Well pal I _don't _like you."

He held his hands up in surrender "We'll see."

He left at that point leaving Livewire wondering what he intended to do next.

* * *

What she hadn't thought he'd do, which was what he did, was drug and kidnap her on her way home.

He'd starved her of energon for three days and thinking he just wanted to have a quick interfacing she'd overlooked that the energon was spiked.

When she woke up next orn to discover she's sparkbonded to the jerk and as well as that a Decepticon insignia shining on her chassis that had really crossed the line.

Crossfire was glad that he'd chosen to leave the room when she came around as he heard her furious roar "SON OF A SLAGGING GLITCH!" He winced slightly hearing his stuff be more or less destroyed, it was a good thing she hadn't realised he'd given her wrench back yet or that would be quite nasty.

Though it wasn't as bad as it was when she realised he'd purposely sparked her up as well, needless to stay he stayed away from her for seven orns solid only dropping in energon whilst she was in recharge.

* * *

Now here she was halfway through fragging pregnancy with a mech that insisted on acting like she'd bonded to him willingly.

The door opened letting Crossfire walk in shutting behind him, speak of the unmaker and he shall appear so they say.

Very pleasantly he asked "How was your day?"

She shot back "How do you think?"

Nodding empathetically he sat next to her energon in hand either completely ignorant to her death glare of pretending not to see it "That's to be expected. But the medic said rest is the best thing for you right now."

Taking the energon she sighed tiredly "Why are you doing this?"

He raised an optic "Doctors orders."

Biting back her temper she stated "No. Why this! Why did you bond with me if you just wanted a quick face or a sparkling? Why pretend you care? Why go through all this trouble of making an illusion that I'm seemingly safe when you probably intend to slag me when this is all over!"

To her surprise he tentatively took her hand "I'm doing this because yes I do want a sparkling but I also need a strong bond mate to care for him as the war is growing worse. And despite what you think I do quite enjoy your company since your personality is refreshing to say the least. In time I'm sure you'll understand this and see things differently."

She stared at his optics searching for sign of deceit "I still hate you."

He grinned "Wouldn't have you any other way."

* * *

Finally the day came of the sparklings delivery, Crossfire called their medic Rupture to aid his mate for the berth. Now here he was pacing in the living room whilst cursing came from the bedroom "CROSSFIRE YOU COWARDLY SORRY EXCUSE FOR A MECH! GET YOUR SLAGGING AFT IN HERE!"

He shuddered a little but entered the room anyway, he moved at her side where she was venting deeply Rupture talking encouragingly "That's good Livewire. Little more and we should see the helm soon."

Crossfire stood awkwardly at her side, as he went to leave she latched onto his hand "Oh no you don't! If I have to suffer you do as well! AHHHHHH!"

She cried out as another wave of pain hit her, Crossfire winced as his hand was being crushed in her grasp.

Rupture nodded "OK that's good. One more good push and we'll have a new sparkling on our servo's."

She glared at the ceiling venting deeply then cried out again "AHHHHHHH!"

Rupture took the small form that started wailing cleaning it up as the tired femme laid back.

Crossfire smirked "See that wasn't so bad was it?"

She smirked back "You're a jerk."

He grinned "So you insist on calling me."

Rupture returned "Congratulations it's a mech."

The sparkling continued wailing as it was passed into Livewire's arms "Hello little one."

Crossfire beamed with pride, Rupture packed up his equipment "Well I'll be going. I'll drop by tomorrow so we can get him registered."

Crossfire shook his hand "Of course. Thanks doc." Rupture left the new Creator's alone. Livewire hushed the little mech that kept crying gently she starting encouraging him to drink sparkling energon which he started sucking contently a tired expression washing over his tiny faceplates.

Crossfire watched him "So what do you think we should call him?" Livewire smiled at him taking in his grey chervon, white helm, white chassis and pedes, his red hands and waist then responded.

"Ratchet."

"Ratchet? Why in Primus's name would you call him that?"

"I dunno, he just looks like a Ratchet to me."

Crossfire paused "Are you calling our sparkling a tool?"

For that Livewire pulled out her wrench and launched it as his helm, Ratchet sighed and slipped into a peaceful recharge.

_

* * *

_

Millions of years later

Livewire stared out across Cybertron missing those days. Her sweet little Ratchet he used to adore playing with her wrench, why they'd never know. Somewhere along the road she'd actually started liking Crossfire's company and they started getting along like a bonded couple should. Well there was still her general animosity towards him that would never quite leave, but with all that's happened she doubted it ever would. "Livewire?"

She continued looking out at Cybertron "What do you want?"

He sighed "It's that day again isn't it?" She willed her pain to ebb away wanting to forget, but she allowed her anguish in remembering she couldn't forget her baby, she refused to block out her sparkling. Crossfire approached her "We searched high and low."

"I know."

"We did everything we could."

"I know."

"He's not dead."

"I KNOW!"

She let herself sink into the familiar comforts of anger fending of the pain. "I know he's not dead! But that doesn't make it any better! Our sparkling, our baby, our creation was lost to us two vorns after we had him in an Autobot raid! I know they probably didn't harm him but frag it all it's been nearly 9 million years! We've searched nearly all of Cybertron! I just want wish I could hold him again." Crossfire embrace the femme looking at the endless stars through the window, since Megatron's order she was probably one of the last femmes in existence which is why he took great care in continuing to move around keeping her safe. He had once brought up the idea of finding the remaining Autobot femmes and leaving her with them but Livewire wouldn't hear of it wanting to search for Ratchet. Crossfire accepted her decision and said no more on the subject.

* * *

Crossfire entered Shockwave's control hub "Any news?"

Shockwave transformed "Crossfire you're still functional."

Crossfire crossed his arms and leaned up against a terminal "Yes I am. What of it?"

Shockwave walked to the computer "You have missed quite a bit since our last meeting. Lord Megatron is alive on Earth gathering energy. Unfortunately the Autobots also continue to function."

Crossfire nodded "I see. If you need me contact me."

Shockwave turned around "Stop. I do need you. Lord Megatron has requested all able soldiers presence on Earth to be there when they test the latest invention."

Crossfire walked towards the screen as Shockwave dragged the specs up. "What does it do?"

"Megatron's latest plan is this device should turn the last of the Autobot rebels body's and minds into sparklings."

"Why?"

"If all goes well he says that we can raise them into loyal Decepticons. If not they will be easier to terminate."

"Do I have to go?"

"Yes."

"When do I leave?"

"The spacebridge will be active any time this orn."

"I'll be back in an half a joor."

* * *

Livewire could sense her mates upset before he walked through the door "What happened?"

He shook his head "They're sending me to Earth to assist with a new project."

"Which is what?"

"It's not important."

"Tell me."

He sighed knowing this was going to upset her greatly, more so than he already was. "They want another lackey present because this device of theirs should turn Autobots into sparklings..."

He watched her face contort into fury "How dare he?"

Crossfire braced himself "HOW DARE HE! Doesn't he know what he's doing! This is not something to toy with and to ask you, YOU of all mechs to help after what we've lost! How dare he! I'm coming to Earth with you."

Crossfire gripped her shoulders "I know you're upset but you can't! Megatron will probably destroy you. Or try to make you into a breeding machine!"

She glared back defiantly "Megatron can go suck slag through a exhaust pipe. Last time I checked bonded mechs or femmes couldn't interface or be sparked by other bots. As for death, what have I got to lose?"

"Me for a start! And what about Ratchet?"

"If we were going to find him we would have found him."

"You're not going to change your mind on this are you?"

"Not a chance."

He gazed at her determined optics cracking a small smile "I knew there was a reason I picked you as my mate."

She rolled her optics and walked towards the door "Coming fly boy?"

* * *

As expected Shockwave didn't take Livewire's appearance to well "What are you doing with this female?"

Crossfire stood in front of her defensively "She's been my bonded for 9 million years."

Shockwave kept his weapon trained on them "Impossible. All female Decepticons are extinct."

Livewire who was losing her temper at this point pulled out her wrench "Oh give over you overbearing stuck up mech scout!"

Shockwave wasn't expecting the small projectile to be lethal and collided with the floor after the wrench made contact.

Crossfire flew them over to the spacebridge "It never ceases to amaze me what you can do with that."

Livewire waved it a little "Want a hands on experience?"

He shrunk back "No thanks."

* * *

When they exited the spacebridge they had to jump to avoid rifle fire in the midst of battle between the Autobots and Decepticons. Crossfire took to the air confident that Livewair could handle herself as he examined the battle field. Prime and Megatron were locked one on one as Soundwave and his cassete's were holding off a few autobots, the seeker trine were being pounced of by the lambo twins and finally the Constructicons were messing with a device that Crossfire assumed was the new weapon about to be tested which the Autobots were trying to prevent. He dodged just in time as a bunch of Autobot jets came at him gunning at him and the other seekers, _"Well if you want to be like that so can I." _He transformed firing back a few retaliation shots.

Livewire ducked as a missile exploded not to far away from her, gritting her denta she checked on Crossfire's progress then scanned the mechs deciding what to do. She also spotted the Constructions working on some sort of machine aiming it towards the closest Autobot, narrowing her eyes she noticed the bot was white and red in colouring back on to her repairing a fallen comrade. _"A medic." _She realised, she dived out of cover moving towards another outcrop as a red Autobot stayed locked with another seeker, looking at the medic again she had a better view of him and couldn't help see the resemblances between him and her Ratchet.

"_Stop that! Of all the places he'd be he couldn't be here!" _So why was her spark telling her otherwise?

Hook brought the machine to life and with precise aim shot it at the medic, Livewire gasped as he shrunk before her optics writhing as limbs seemed to fold in on themselves until he was sparkling sized. Her spark jumped as the mech-turned-sparkling sat up looking confused.

There he was.

Her baby.

Her Ratchet.

Suddenly the bots moving towards him were the enemy, no one would touch her baby again.

* * *

Scrapper moved towards the sparkling medic paying no mind to the Autobot with the busted leg trying to stop him advancing on the little Autobot to take for testing. Just as he went to pick up the small one something crashed into his helm knocking him away. The battle seemed to stop staring at the scene. Scrapper shook himself looking at what had hit him. "_A wrench? Didn't the medic we just change sometimes throw those but he's a sparkling now, so who..." _

The wrench twitched and shot back into the awaiting palm of a severely fragged off femme who was storming towards his direction. No one knew what to say, no one seemed to be able to move, it seemed impossible.

But there it was.

A femme marching through the battle field towards the sparkling and a seeker he vaguely remembered seeing once was hovering nearby the machine.

She growled at him "Don't you _ever_ think of laying your filthy servos of _my_ son again!" With that she scooped up the sparkling cradling to her chassis "My baby Ratchet." she said softly.

Ratchet's optics widened "Who the fwag are you!"

He covered his mouth in horror "What the.. What happened to my vocalisa! Fwag!"

She shushed him holding him close, Crossfire transformed and stood at her side "It's really him." he said disbelief evident in his voice.

Livewire smacked his arm "Of course it is! I know my own sparkling!"

Ratchet struggled "Lady I am not a spawkwing..swakwing! Spawkwing! SPAWKWING! Fwag it all!"

Crossfire rubbed his helm "He's got your temper that's for sure."

Megatron came back to reality first "What are you idiots doing! We have the sparkling fall back!"

The Decepticons took to the air, but Crossfire and Livewire stayed on the ground uncaring of the Autobots around them glaring defiantly at Megatron. "Crossfire what are you waiting for! Bring the femme and Autobrat and return to base!"

Crossfire raised his arm towards the silver mech "No can do _sir _the 'Autobrat' is my sparkling and so you won't be laying a rusty servo on him."

Megatron snarled "You dare defy me!"

Crossfire smirked "Why not? Screamer does it often enough."

Megatron aimed his cannon preparing to obliterate the traitors when a wrench connected with his helm, he glared at them "You'll pay for this!"

And took off after the rest of the Decepticons. Once he was out of sight did they remember the Autobots around them. Livewire brandished her wrench "Anyone else want some?"

The Autobots raised their hands in a placating gesture a red one muttered "She's just like the Hatchet."

Ratchet cleared his vocaliser "OK now that that's over... Who the fwag are you!"

Livewire flicked his nose "Don't swear."

Crossfire snorted "Yeah and you don't."

Her glare shut him up, "I'm your Carrier sweetspark."

Ratchet glared "Don't lie! My cweators left me when I was a spawkwing and they wouldn't be cons!"

Livewire cuddled him closer "You were taken from us when we were distracted and I've been searching for you ever since. Can't you feel us in your bond?"

Ratchet didn't reply.

Optimus approached them "I mean you no harm but I would like to know who you are and possibly have our medic back so we can work on restoring him to his proper form."

Crossfire stood defensively at Livewire's side "I'm Crossfire, this is my bonded Livewire and our sparkling Ratchet."

Ironhide yelled "Prahm ya can't believe these cons!"

Optimus silenced him with a look then looked at the couple again "I see. I thought Decepticon femmes were extinct."

Livewire watched him "Yeah well I'm alive got a problem with that kiss my aft."

Crossfire muttered "Oh sure Prime can and I can't."

Some of the Autobots snickered, Prime continued "What do you intend to do?"

She gazed down at Ratchet who was trying to wriggle away "I suppose we should work on restoring him to his proper self."

Crossfire grinned "No problemo spark mate of mine I have the schematics right here."

He tapped his helm, she smiled "Did you also plant a virus in the machine and erase their schematics?"

Crossfire snorted "Of course. I had to do something whilst they were gaping at your wrench throwing act."

She rolled her optics lifting Ratchet into the crook of her arm "I'm wawning you femme! PUT ME DOWN!"

She tutted "Don't speak to your carrier like that."

Ratchet sent a pleading expression to Optimus to be rescued from the crazy femme, Prime announced "We'll head back to the Arc to restore Ratchet as soon as the injured are taking care of. You're both welcome to follow us. Autobots transform and roll out."

* * *

For Ratchet this was one of the single weirdest things he'd ever gone through, and he'd been through a lot of weird things. Like the time Wheeljack burst into the medbay and said "Hey Ratch watch this!" And had ended up getting them both covered in neon orange glue stuck to the ceiling, how that happened Ratchet _still _didn't know!

Or the time he'd walked into Prowl's office to drop off a report to find the second command making out with Jazz. That had been strange and awkward. Even with Jazz's nonchalant "Hey Ratch. I told Prowler if he didn' take a break I'd kiss 'em an' he didn' believe me." Ratchet just backed out slowly wondering later how dense could Jazz be at times considering he seemed to forget that A) Prowl knew that Jazz would follow through with what he said and B) Prowl kissed back. Yet the innocent little Saboteur seemed as oblivious as always.

Back to the matter at hand being turned into a sparkling and reunited with his creators was not on the to-do list!

Still the femme was right his spark was pulsing quite happily with the familiarity of being near carrier and creator's sparks. Now that Wheeljack had estimated that turning him back would take an orn or two he'd suggested getting a chance to know each other. His 'family' was all for it, he on the other hand no longer needed parents, didn't really want parents, and refused to be treated like a sparkling!

So here he was sitting on the floor arms crossed glaring at the seeker aka Crossfire who was smiling at him "C'mon little guy you know how to walk so why don't you humour us and let us see your 'first steps' again for the first time in 9 million years." Ratchet narrowed him optics refusing to move, Livewire came and sat him on her lap nuzzling his helm affectionately "He doesn't have to do anything he doesn't want to. Do you baby?"

She pulled out a cloth and started polishing his faceplates, Ratchet scrunched up his nose swatting away the offending cloth.

Crossfire snapped a picture "Aw there's our little Ratch!"

Ratchet growled "Here's a cuwse may all your enagon buahn."

Crossfire cocked his head to the side "Curse...?"

Ratchet shrugged "I've been told many times I'm a witchdocta so I woll with it."

Livewire pulled out some energon for him "Drink up my little mech."

Ratchet sighed "I can do it myself."

Seeing her expression drop he allowed her to feed him.

Crossfire grinned "I think he's getting cranky maybe we should put him down to recharge."

Ratchet's optics widened he chocked a bit on his energon "Oh no! Uh uh I'm to old for a nap!"

Livewire settled him on her shoulder and started humming soothingly Ratchet glared "That won't-yawn-woahk."

He subconsciously nuzzled into her neck cables drifting away into recharge, when he was out they settled him in the temporary sparkling berth the Autobots had set up.

Livewire had tears shine in her optics "He's really here."

Crossfire put an arm around her waist "Yeah. He is."

And for a while they just stood there watching him recharge peacefully.

* * *

Ratchet sighed from his place on Crossfire's lap he was sat on "I'm not saying it."

The older mech pouted slightly "Why not? You were taken from us before you ever said it."

Ratchet judged the distance to the floor wondering how badly he'd hurt himself if he jumped. "If I didn't say it the fiwst time that should have given you a hint."

Crossfire lifted the mechlet optic level with him "Aw come on kiddo what's so bad about saying Creator? You said carrier when you were barely half a vorn!"

Ratchet fed up dangling said "If I say it will you put me down?"

The seeker grinned "Seeker's honour!"

Ratchet rolled his optics looking at Livewire pleadingly since she was the lesser of two evils "Will you put me down please dad? Theah said it now put me down!"

Crossfire looked confused "You called me dad not creator though."

Livewire supplied "Dad is the human term for creator Crossfire."

Ratchet started swinging out of boredom, curse his sparkling attention span!

Crossfire grinned "Aw! You do like me then."

Ratchet crossed arms "Down or I'll thwow my wench at you!"

Livewire laughed at Crossfire's horrified face "Oh primus not you too!"

Ratchet looked puzzled "What? What I say?"

Livewire just took him giggling as Crossfire sighed into his hands.

* * *

"No Sideswipe."

"But Ratch you look so cute!"

"I said NO!"

"Aw don't be like that."

"Don't touch me!"

"What are you gonna do about it?"

"Don't make me do this."

"Do what?"

"You asked fow it."

"Wha?.."

"MUM!"

Whoosh CLANG!

"OW! What the frag was that for!"

"I did wawn you."

"Why you little-"

"Sideswipe I hope you weren't about to touch my son were you?"

"O-of course not mam."

"Good. Shouldn't you be on duty with Sunsteaker?"

"Of course! How silly of me. Haha! Bye Ratchet!"

Ratchet grinned at Livewire "That was fun."

She nuzzled him "Anything for you sweetspark."

* * *

They stood in Wheeljack's lab staring at the machine he'd constructed, Ratchet hid in Crossfire's arms as best as he could "Uh 'Jack not being sceptical but awe you suwe that it's not gonna 'splode?"

Wheeljack's fins flashed "Positive! And here we go!"

As soon as he hit the ON switch the machine exploded blowing the engineer back into the wall, Ratchet looked concerned at his friend who sat up wiping the debris off himself "Temporary setback!" Was what he said before falling forwards unconscious.

* * *

Ratchet watched from Livewire's arms as Hoist set about repairing Wheeljack's scorched hide "You'we doing it wong."

Hoist looked up "No. The weld needs to go here."

Ratchet shook his head "Nu-uh! It goes deh! And deh then you connect that wiah deh!"

Hoist stood up "Listen I know what I'm doing so leave it to me."

Ratchet's little fist balled up in anger "Oh nu uh! You did _not _just tell me you know how to wepair Wheeljack bettah! _I've _been wepairing him since befoh you came online!"

Hoist felt a little guilt for arguing with Ratchet in his sparkling body so he tried placating the little CMO "Hey now it's OK."

Ratchet waved his arms in Livewire's arms thudding his servo's on the table in a mini tantrum "I'm not useless! I'm not! I know what I'm talking about!"

Livewire glared at Hoist who stepped away from the angry femme "Of course you do sweetspark."

Ratchet sniffled "Wish I could fwo my wench at him."

Livewire smiled "Do you want me to throw mine at him?"

Ratchet smiled back "Yeah."

Livewire pulled out her wrench ignoring Hoist's pleas "I said sorry I meant no offense I-"CLANG!

Ratchet smiled "Nice aim."

She subspaced the tool again "Thankyou. How about we go pick on dad?"

Ratchet looked at Wheeljack's unconscious form then back at her "'K."

* * *

Crossfire pretended to think "Now where could Ratchet be?"

A small giggle came from behind a box in the monitor room. "I don't think he's in here at all. Do you Livewire?"

The femme shook her head "Nope. Lets check the rec room."

They climbed onto a table to the side of the box where Ratchet wouldn't see. As soon as the door shut the little mech popped out "Ha showed them!"

Crossfire leaned down and the picked the surprised sparkling up swinging him the air "Got ya now!"

Ratchet laughed as he was twirled around "Stop ! Ha ha! I'll purge! Ha ha!"

Crossfire paused "Can't have that now can we? Incoming mummy!"

He gently tossed Ratchet into her waiting arms, almost immediately she started rocking him.

Ratchet's giggles died away as he gave into recharge.

* * *

They were once again in Wheeljack's lab "You _positive_ this one's not gonna 'splode?"

Wheeljack sat behind a bomb shelter "Definitely! Now sit Ratchet in front of the beam and I'll fire her up."

Crossfire and Livewire exchanged looks, "Are you sure this one won't blow?" He asked cautiously.

Wheeljack nodded "Uhuh I tested it before you got here."

Livewire pointed out "Then what's with the barrier between you and the machine?"

"If I don't touch it, it won't explode."

"Oh..."

"Well sit him down."

Ratchet stared at the machine pointed at him "Let the wecad show 'Jack if I die you stay away fwom my memowial."

Wheeljack drooped "Even the wake?"

Ratchet pointed a finger at him "_Especially _the wake!"

Wheeljack turned on the beam that hit the sparkling blinding the other mechs in the room.

When the light faded sitting there was now an fully restored adult Ratchet.

He examined his body and sighed in relief "Thank Primus I'm me again." Livewire watched her baby stand up regaining his sense of balance, looking at her he seemed indecisive but opened his arms out for a hug which she gladly provided. "My baby Ratchet."

Crossfire laughed "I'll think you'll find your baby is bigger than you now."

Ratchet looked down at her "May I?"

She smiled "Be my guest."

He pulled out a wrench from subspace and hit his creator square in the helm.

Crossfire rubbed the sore spot sighing "Like mother like son."

Making the room's occupants laugh happily.

* * *

Optimus looked up from his datapad "Ah Ratchet good to see you back to normal."

Ratchet nodded "Yes it's good to be back to normal."

Optimus looked at Crossfire and Livewire "As you asked I have arranged a place on Cybertron to stay safe when you first arrive back."

Ratchet looked at them stunned "You're not staying?"

Livewire shook her head sadly "No we aren't baby. We've already cause Prime enough trouble by staying here after we disobeyed Megatron so we're going to back and help the Autobots on Cybertron."

Crossfire added "Besides son you don't need mum and dad nagging at you now. We know you're safe, you have friends and when we want to see you we know where to find you."

Ratchet deflated what they were saying made sense "Yeah you're right... its just... I got used to having you here..."

Livewire hugged him "We'll be back."

She kissed his helm and Crossfire wrapped an arm around his shoulders "Besides I don't think I could live with two wrench throwing dynamo's scheming behind my back twenty four seven!"

That broke the tension dissolving the room into laughter.

* * *

Ratchet sat outside staring at twilight sky as the evening faded away into night. Crossfire and Livewire had left earlier on leaving him with a parting gift, he glanced at the pic in his hands of him in his carrier's arms chewing her wrench whilst his creator rubbed his helm.

Ratchet smiled gazing at the sky once more he knew he'd see them again someday.


End file.
